Spiders in the Attic
by Scrap Metal Skeleton
Summary: The Straw Hats are plagued by a mysterious stowaway out for all of their lives, but with no sign of the intruder, how will they fight back when it nearly kills three of their nakama? See warnings inside. Possible LuNa at the end.


**Spiders in the Attic**

**Chapter One: Under a Sanguine Sun **

**It will use medical terms (see ending bold words at end for definitions and explanations). WARNING: This is not going to be at all like La Tejedora. It will be gory. It will be angsty (probably). Plainly stated, it might be unsuitable for certain readers.**

**Try listening to The Attic by In Flames.**

**Am I a sadist?**

** Wait.**

** … **

**The hell is a sadist?**

* * *

After the battle, he'd been bedridden for a few days with a fever. It had broken in the middle of the night, and he had woken up to find Chopper sleeping next to his bed in the infirmary. He was obviously dead-tired, probably from tending to his wounds. The boy smiled and patted the reindeer on the head before quietly and gently sneaking off the bed and out onto the deck. He didn't know who had watch that night, but he hoped it wasn't someone who'd rat him out. Trying as best he can, he sneaked across the deck and slipped into the galley, closing the door behind him. Inside, it was nearly pitch black, the only light being a few dim rays of the Moon through a few of the windows. He smiled mischievously and started toward the fridge. What he saw next he could never have been prepared for. Curled up in front of the fridge was a form of a person. A sanguine liquid pooled around the form and scintillated in the moonlight. He paused for a moment, shocked, but soon darted for a light source and upon returning to the scene, confirmed his fears. Lying before him was the form of none other than the ship's cook and his nakama, Sanji. He knelt down and quickly began shaking him and calling his name, only when he noticed the pool of blood grow, did he cease. Across his chest were several _deep_ lacerations and a stab wound. They were so deep he could see the splintered and slashed bone gleaming a red-stained white within the cavities of his severed flesh.

"Sanji!" the boy called, grabbing the man's face and positioning it to face his. Pain stabbed at his heart when the man did not speak, wake, or even twitch at his efforts. There was only silence and a faint, hollow sound that was his injured friend's breathing.

He was about to stand to run and get Chopper when footsteps were heard and the galley door opened behind him. He whipped around ready to fight, but let his fists fall to his sides when he saw it was only his swordsman.

"What the hell, is going on with all the yelling? Watch duty is already bad enough wi-" he stopped dead on his words and his face paled as he noticed the cook laying behind his captain.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled, turning back to the cook, "We have to go get Chopper. Sanji's-" his eyes widened, forgetting the rest of his words as a searing pain shot through the left side of his chest as something sharp forced it's way in and out of his flesh. Then another on his right, this one stayed twisting in his flesh, a sickening crack of splintering bone sounded as his cut ribs shifted and tore out the side of his torso. He felt a warm liquid slip down his skin and soak into his clothes. A choked cough came from his mouth as he struggled to breathe, his lungs filling with the same crimson liquid that gave him life. His lungs were squeezed tight by his broken ribs. Something made a sound behind him, but he could not make it out. He fell to his side, unable to keep upright after whatever ran him through was removed. His last sight was his swordsman lying motionless next to him. He was covered in blood. With his last bit of strength he tried to force out his name, but to his surprise, the name slipped through his mind like sand through his fist.

XXXXX

It was dark. That's all that he knew; it was dark and he remembered nothing. Opening his eyes, light poured into them from the windows. He remembered now; he'd gone to the galley to get a snack after he'd woken up. Had he fallen asleep; why was he on the floor? He tried to sit up only to be greeted by the sound of cracking, scraping bones and an excruciating pain throughout his broken torso. When he fell back on to his back he was caught by a fit of coughing, blood following the air his coughs forced from his lungs. The coughing made the pain worse. Much worse. He rolled onto his side to try to better release the liquid from his lungs, ignoring the nauseating sound his broken ribs made as they shifted in and out his punctured flesh. Finally the coughing ceased and he lay there wheezing, trying to catch his breath; he was exhausted. His mind felt heavy and fuzzy and cold, like his skull was packed with ice. He glanced to his sides, both of his nakama lay motionless covered in had attacked them?

Wait. Shit! His mind ran to his other nakama. If the enemy had done this to himself, Sanji,_ and_ Zoro, what had he done to the others? Using this feeling to drive him, he dragged his arms below him and forced himself up; his arms quivered beneath his weight. He grimaced in pain as more blood from his reopened wounds splattered across the floor in uneven spurts; his broken ribs again shifted as his intercostal muscles(1) struggled to work and tighten around them. The intense pain shook his very being and then almost instantly upon fully extending his arms, his body numbed and he smashed back onto the floor, howling in pain as his bones splintered against the floor. He lay there for a moment as the pain subsided, however so slightly. This time he stayed on the floor and hauled his tattered body to the tableside and, using his arms, he heaved himself to his feet, his top half leaning over the tableside. _Sanji is going to kill me when he sees what a mess I made of his kitchen, _he thought at first, jokingly. He then staggered to the wall leaning most of his weight on it as he limped to the galley door, which was still open. As he met it, he stumbled over his feet and fell, fortunately grabbing the railing and unfortunately jostling his wounds in the process as his body slammed against it. He let out a cry of pain and hissed, doubling over onto his knees.

XXXXX

She awoke because of a nightmare. The scream nearly sounded like it had actually been uttered, if uttered is an appropriate word for it. Light shone in through the window of her room, Robin slept in her own bed next to her, a rare sight, as she was usually seen reading while the others slumbered. The air told her it was going to be a nice sunny and warm day, but there was something else in it. Something felt just plain wrong, something sinister. It had nothing to do with air pressure or climate, she simply had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, she had doubts about the shout being part of her dream and threw off her covers, dashing out the door and onto the deck.

The Sun was just rising and the air was cool and fresh and clean from the night. Zoro was keeping watch tonight, could something really have snuck up on _him_? He was very cognizant even in his sleep. She didn't need to begin searching as she heard heavy, slow footsteps behind her. She turned expecting to see one of her nakama smiling at her flustered state. Her heart fell as she was greeted by the opposite. Tears instantly gathered and then poured over her eyelids and she brought a hand up to her mouth in a gasp. She saw her captain, her friend, the strongest man she knows, tattered and torn and bleeding curled over the railing of the galley, his face stricken with unadulterated pain.

"Ch-chop…'r, he spoke earning a few blood-filled coughs.

"Lu-Luffy…?" she gasped in horror. The boy made no sign he was aware that she was there. She wasted no more time, dashing for the hatch and pulling it up in one fluid motion.

"CHOPPER!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could, "GET UP HERE NOW!" The last bit was garbled through her tears and sobs. She then ran from her spot and hurried up the steps, catching her captain just before he met the floor, bending down to her knees, resting his head on her lap. She then noticed the magnitude of his injuries. He had two stab wounds, both through-in-through, both piercing his lungs. One was on his left, puncturing his left lung and probably narrowly missing his heart, the other went through his right lung. It was a miracle neither of them had collapsed. The right was the more serious of the two. The flesh around the wound was shredded and looked as though a vicious animal had torn into him with its teeth. His severed ribs jutted in awkward positions out his right side. Several other wounds adorned his right side, probably places his ribs had torn in and out of his side as his body shifted. His breathing was shallow and tortured and his face was warm with fever and twisted in pain. She again covered her mouth with her free hand, "Luffy," she said in a choked sob, closing her eyes as the tears welled and spilled over.

"N- 'ami…'s okay," she opened her eyes. He was smiling weakly, " 'M g-glad….you're, al…'ight…"

"Idiot! Worry about yourself!" she said, her voice hoarse and cracked.

He only smiled again and lifted his arm slowly, wiping the tears from one of her eyes with his thumb, "I…p-promised that old guy…'d …n'ver make you cry…" he paused to breathe, "g-guess…I…f-failed…sorry…." He said and smiled again.

She took up his hand in hers before it fell. His gesture only made her worry more. He spoke as though those words were his last. She fought more tears back from her eyes with a torn smile, hoping to conceal her worry with a seemingly-strong front of faith.

Chopper suddenly busted up out from below deck followed closely by Usopp and Robin. He skittered up the steps, his hooves clacking against the wooden deck until he skidded to a halt next to his two friends. Robin and Usopp followed in suit but froze once they saw the scene before them.

"What-what happened?" Chopper squeaked, kneeling down next to Luffy's abdomen.

"I- don't…I- just hurry!" Nami said flustered.

Chopper began rummaging through his medical pack, but Luffy grabbed him by the wrist before he could do anything more.

"N-no…others….first," he said quietly between breaths.

"O-others….?" Chopper stuttered, following Luffy's eyes to the galley door before smelling more blood in the air, "Sanji! Zoro!" His eyes darted around, realizing they were not present, before again falling on his injured captain, "I-I need to take of you first," he said sternly.

Again Luffy stopped him, "C-captain's o-orders…" he breathed.

Chopper's eyes widened and tears welled in his eyes. He nodded fiercely, "Aye!" but hesitated before rushing for the galley door, simultaneously ordering Nami to try to stop the bleeding and calling Robin back with him.

XXXXX

He rushed into the galley so fast he nearly toppled over on himself as he turned to run over to his two unconscious nakama. He reached Zoro first and began examining his body, gently removing his shirt first. He found many bruises and a few minor cuts. He palpated around a few of the bruises on his chest, careful not to press hard enough to induce any clotting. He diagnosed that he had a few minor fractures on his ribs but nothing life-threatening, so he turned to Sanji. His jaw dropped.

He jumped over to him, calling Robin to gently uncurl his body so he was laying on his back. He then removed the cook's coat and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the extent of his injuries. Three _very_ deep slashes; two cut vertically down his torso, the last was perpendicular to them and cut into his middle, just where his ribs ended. There was also a stab wound where his right femur met his pelvis. He gave several orders to Robin to bring out tools from his medical bag: his hemostats(2) and surgical tools, some hydrogen peroxide(3), and a tourniquet(4). He gently cleaned the partially scabbed wounds after the tourniquet had been properly placed and tightened. He then began further examining his wounds. '_Good,'_ he thought, '_his heart and lungs have been protected.'_ Unfortunately, his ribs had been cut clean through, regardless. He would need to have metal plates put in to prevent any future damage to his organs. The last slash across his stomach had ruptured his liver slightly. Luckily, it had sealed itself enough to stop bleeding and, just as lucky, it had not severed his aorta(5). If it had, Chopper would have needed a body bag and a headstone instead of his tools. He cleaned the wound and then stitched it closed and after the other treatments were finished and he was satisfied, he placed markers where the plates would need to be secured and then stitched his remaining wounds shut; he'd have to put the plates in later. He rose and asked Robin to watch the two and notify him of any changes to their conditions before rushing out the door for Luffy.

XXXXX

She watched Chopper as he disappeared into the galley with Robin on his heels. She then looked back to Luffy's mangled form. His eyes were now closed tightly in pain and he was struggling to breathe. She had to stop his bleeding, or he'd surely die. Her mind jumped at the thought and she removed her night shirt, balled it up and pressed it to his right, more serious wound, careful not to press his broken ribs any further into his torn flesh. She nearly let up when he reeled back and hissed at her touch, but she repressed the urge and kept up the compression. Her eyes then darted to Usopp, who was still standing by the top of the steps, a look of obvious concern plastered across his face.

"Usopp! Take off your shirt and help me!" her voice was urgent and strained but any anger was replaced by an intense desperation.

"R-right!" he stuttered, removing his shirt as he moved to kneel on the other side of their captain. He also balled it up and then applied pressure to his left wound. He glanced up to Nami. She was no longer looking at him nor at Luffy. Her eyes were tilted down, locked firmly on something directly before her. He wondered if she was looking at his wounds but tossed the idea. Her eyes were not full of fear nor anguish nor worry; in them burned flames of determination. Determination to stop the bleeding. Determination to save Luffy, like he had for them so many times before. The same fiery feeling began to ignite in his own heart. His grip tightened on the bloodied cloth in his hands. They'd make it through this. All of them would. They had to.

Waiting for Chopper to return, both could not ignore the fact, that what they were doing now was not actually helping at all. Whatever amount of blood their shirts collected from his bleeding his chest was doubled, strewn across the deck, to be collected by the cloth of their pants'. If they moved him, they ran the risk of puncturing his other organs and making his condition worse, but how things were going, he'd be dead in time regardless.

Usopp looked down at his best friend in concern. He'd seen him hurt, but this time it was different. This time _he_ had to press the cloth to his wound. He'd never seen his friend like _this_ either. He was broken. His ribs on his right side jutted out in odd directions, his eyes were now open slightly, and they looked glazed. They looked lifeless. Dead. The thought made him shutter, so he focused on the boy's wound, but soon found his eyes again wondering, this time to the girl before him.

She was no longer staring before her. Now her eyes locked on Luffy's. She gazed into his eyes, their normal fire was diminished, like the last breaths of a fire. Seeing that vacant, lifeless glaze in his eyes scared her, but she did not look away. If she did, she feared he would slip through her fingers to be lost to her forever.

His breathing suddenly hitched and grew rapid, mixed with coughs full of blood. His skin was pale and blue. He opened his eyes in slits but kept closing them seconds after they opened. It was sudden, and it was subtle too. Nami noticed it, however.

"Shock(6)," she murmured and Usopp looked up to her. Her gaze did not meet his; it was locked firmly on Luffy, "Shock!" She repeated with more urgency, "Usopp put your bag under his feet! Keep his legs elevated!" Her mind raced, _'After all this time he goes into shock now?'_

Usopp didn't ask questions and immediately obeyed. Removing his bag and placing it under Luffy's ankles. He then glanced up to Nami. She was buttoning Luffy's vest; her hands were shaking violently. After she had finished, she picked up the rag and again pressed his wound. Usopp followed.

"T-this is all I know do to for now…" she sniffled, her eyes were full of tears.

The sniper did not know what to say.

It was not long after that the boy stopped breathing. Neither knew what to do at this point. Was it best to leave him like this? He'd not bleed, but could he be revivified later? Should they induce CPR? But is that possible or safe even with his decimated ribcage? He was rubber and it would not crush his heart, but still, could his body take that kind of stress? Nami then decided. She wasn't going to wait and let his life slip through her fingers. She'd preform CPR. She locked her fingers and began chest compressions. _She'd_ save him, or she'd let their blood mix and die too. His life was now her life and she'd save them both.

* * *

**AND THEN EVERYBODY DIED. **

**THE END. **

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

** GHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. God, the gore level just went from knee-deep to six-feet under, and it only gets deeper :U. Pardon, if any of that medical mumbo-jumbo is incorrect; I'm intrigued and know some stuff, but for now I write fanfictions, not medical books.**

** Some medical crap I DO know that might be helpful in comprehending the passage:**

** _(1)Intercostal muscles _are the muscles in between and around your ribs. They help you breath.  
**

**_(2)Hemostats _are surgical tools used to clamp arteries closed. They look kind of like scissors but with clamps. My mom gave me a pair "just in case"…hmm…peculiar. -sounds like it has to do with the story. - It doesn't. - **

**_(3)Hydrogen Peroxide [2(OH)]_ is rubbing alcohol. Be more observant next time you get a boo-boo! NOTE: Using 2(OH) on large wounds is not proper procedure! Don't do it! I know, but I honestly can't find what _is _used to clean such wounds so I had to use what I know.**

** _(4)Tourniquets_ are used to stop or slow blood flow. Most of you have probably seen and/or heard of them, maybe even had to use one. And yes, abdominal tourniquets do exist. **

**(5) The "_aorta_" is the largest artery in your body (note that arteries carry _oxygenated_ blood). Originating directly out of the top of the heart it then turns (aortic arch) to run down the center of the body and separates near the pelvis into two less massive arteries. If cut deep enough so that blood is able to escape, an average person is likely to bleed out in 2-3 minutes. **

**_(6)Shock_ is what happens to a person when they are not getting enough oxygenated blood to their body. It can lead to permanent organ damage and death. One procedure to help someone is to elevate their feet 12 inches (31 centimeters). Logically, Luffy would have been gone into shock _long_ before the time that he did, but for story's sake and because Luffy seems to have an endless blood supply, it happened later. All in all, if they weren't the main characters they'd be dead. _Very _dead_._ **

**There. Now you got some smarty-stuffs for the day. Now if anyone ever says you can't learn from a fanfiction, you can promptly show them this and then shove their face into a blender filled with cabbage and raw seaweed.**


End file.
